The Family
by StormyBlizzard-24
Summary: AU One-shots based on the Uchiha-Uzumaki household. Even the world wasn't prepared for the off-springs of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.


**Title: **The Family

**Rating: **T rated

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _belongs to Kishimoto. Cover Photo is not mine! Belongs to _piupiupaw_ in dA

**Warning: **Hints of twincest. Also, there's a Naruto-verse based on these kids that my friend is writing. They are still the off-springs of Sasuke and Naruto, but in Ninja style and all. This has nothing to do with fighting and killing... just normality. If you want to read her version, then go to my profile and there;s be a link to it. We _created_ these OC's and therefor, _share_ it.

* * *

_**Perfection- AU**_ _(Introduction)_

They were like the damn definition of perfection. It didn't cross any of their minds that the parents of the family were both males. If anything, they made it seem _normal_ to have two same gendered parents.

Being an Uchiha-Uzumaki was a surname anyone would kill for.

Both names alone were grand to begin with and when the media found out that the both well-known clans were merging, all hell broke loose. Even more so when they found out that it was Uchiha Sasuke, the hot genius, marrying Uzumaki Naruto, the sexy ball of sunshine. They were both already sex on legs, but together, they made the world turn into a pile of goo. It was a shame that they had the hots for each other, but the citizens didn't seem to mind as much as they all thought. Really, they were perfect for each other in their own odd way. The elder who was beyond the age of remembering wasn't exactly surprised by the news. When the two men were nothing but young naive boys, he'd always see them together, either bickering like old fools or competing like wind and fire. But they laughed in each others presence and cried and made promises that went beyond heaven and hell.

What was a surprise, however, was that many years later, he had a chance to experience seeing a young boy, no older than five, with hair the color of a dark dusk, and eyes as deep as the sea floor. He was walking alone, with orange headphones on and reading a book that seemed to be above his level, though it looked as if he understood it. His skin was milky, and when he gazed over the fence to look at him, he knew he was looking at the offspring of the two boys who always passed by, bickering and shouting like an old married couple.

It didn't stop with the small boy either. One year later, the young boy was seen with two other children: a boy and a girl. They looked very much alike, with dark inky hair and blue eyes that matched the blonde boy who always used to greet him with his pearly white teeth. The young boy always seemed to hold onto his sister's hand, softly talking to her as she listened and smiled... or scowled. The older boy still had on his headphones and still read a book that was above his level, but occasionally, he would look up to gaze at the two children. Then he would look back at his book, to just do the same routine over again. It was a nice sight to see them not fight like other siblings do, and the picture itself seemed to radiate even more so when two years later, another toddler was seen amongst them. This time it was a girl holding onto the hands of the older boy who still had on his orange headphones on, but no book in sight because he was paying attention to her and the rest of his surroundings. His eyes were careful and keen, though they softened whenever he would talk to the other young three. The little girl holding his hand was a ball of sunshine just like the boy who used to greet him. She had long blonde hair tied in two pigtails and peachy skin with dark black eyes that shined in the light unlike the dull ones he was so used to. Changes were sometimes, if ever, nice and pleasant to witness.

Another few years later, the elder was too old and sick to go out in the porch. So instead, he stayed inside his shabby old home and was glad that he had grandchildren who went to the same school as the four siblings. They'd endlessly talk about them with so much fondness and admiration that it was amusing to watch.

His granddaughters constantly talked about the eldest. Uchiha-Uzumaki Suengri was his name. The old man assumed that the two boys he used to see were too stubborn to put aside their names and therefore, added both surnames in the birth certificate. According to his granddaughter, Haru, the eldest son was 'beyond amazing'. Suengri was at the top of the class with his studies and almost about everything else. According to her, he had many admirers in which he was oblivious to, always seeming to be busy in reading his books or watching over his siblings. If it wasn't that, then he'd be too busy and distracted by some upcoming soccer tournaments or basketball tournaments, _or_ volleyball tournaments (He was literally good at any sport he set his mind on) he had to attend and be prepare for, seeing as he was the captain for all of them. He still had on his headphones and many tried to listen to it but his death glare created a distance that rivaled both the moon and earth.

"But he's so... closed to the outside world!" Haru had whined, laying on the floor and gazing up at the ceiling. "All he ever pays attention to is his family, which is sweet and all but... it's a bit off. They're probably the only ones who ever saw his smile!"

The elder just crinkled his eyes in amusement as he watched the little girl fume with jealousy. A small crush was always fun to see.

It was then Daisuke's (Haru's younger brother) turn to rant about the twins. Rei and Mai, were their names and they were always seen together, he all but shouted out. It was obvious that little Daisuke had a crush on Mai. He was surprised, however, that his crush wasn't all based on the girls looks. She was blind, he had said, and the details itself were what lured him to her. Her looks were just a bonus. He talked on, and on about how much determination she seemed to radiate throughout the class and how she never gave up. She wasn't rowdy, and loud like another blonde he knew, but quiet and subtle. Her eyes were what gave everything away and when the old man asked how, Daisuke just gave a slight shrug as if it was obvious. He never did get an answer. She also knew how to play the piano and violin, and was also part of the swimming team. And with a new built of slight envy, he spilled that her twin brother, Rei, also did the same activities as her.

"He's like her shadow! I understand if he's overprotective of her, but that doesn't mean he has to hide her from everyone else! He's also a flirt, so he isn't fitting for her. I can tell Mai is jealous when he's with another girl, and it's just so confusing and odd because they're _siblings!_" he stressed out, pulling his hair. But as his rant when on, the old man knew that his grandchild also admired Rei. Something about the twin boy was being unsaid and that small detail kept Daisuke from bad mouthing him for too long. There'd be a pause in his talking, and a dull to his eyes that showed the struggle he had with hating the boy and admiring him. In the end, he huffed and stormed out the room, grumbling something about how perfect they were.

Lastly was Haru, and Daisuke's younger cousin. Her name was Amaya and like the doll she was, talked about her best friend Chiyo, the youngest of the four who he had spotted holding her brothers hand. According to Amaya, Chiyo was lively and energetic, always grinning and making everyone smile. And of course, with so much energy she stored, it was no surprise that Chiyo was in the track team. Medals upon medals she had won, but never did she rub it on any of their faces. She was nice, and sometimes too much to handle. Her blonde dad was the only one who could ever keep up with her, Amaya said, smiling at a memory he could not see. What was strange about her from the rest of the girls, however, was that she loved bugs; ladybugs to be exact. In fact, Chiyo didn't have a lot of female friends_ because_ she liked bugs. It didn't seem to bother her though, since she always talked about it and didn't let anyone bring down what she loved.

"She's so fun to talk to! With her, it's like anything's possible!" Amaya had said, her eyes brimming at the thought of her best friend's unique power.

And then a few days later, the elder was left alone in his shabby little house. His grandchildren couldn't visit him today, seeing as the sky was releasing a heavy down pour of snow. With one last look out the window and his breath to ease his worries, he silently let his eyes close forever...

* * *

**~Drop A Review On Your Way Out And Tell Me What You Think! :)**

_Stormy_


End file.
